


The Sickness in Our Blood: Power List

by Kurly_Q



Series: The Sickness In Our Blood [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: More characters to be added, Other, this is purely informational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurly_Q/pseuds/Kurly_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary/clarification of the powers in The Sickness in Our Blood! It will be updated as the story progresses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sickness in Our Blood: Power List

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This list may contain spoilers for The Sickness in Our Blood if you are not up-to-date with the story, as it will be updated as powers are revealed in-story. 
> 
> They are in alphabetical order by surname!

Terms:

 

 **Ability** : A mutant’s ability as a result of their mutation

 **Status** :

  * Registered: Identified as a mutant in NORM database
  * Unregistered: Not identified as a mutant in NORM database



 

* * *

 

 **Azumane Asahi** : _Mutant_

Ability: Enhanced Strength

Categorically, this ability is relatively common, though in varying degrees. However, while some mutants with enhanced strength may be able to lift a few times their own body weight without substantial muscle mass, Asahi would be able to lift a car, or even a small building if he was inclined to do so.

Status: Unregistered

 

 **Hinata Shouyo** : _Mutant_

Ability: Enhanced Speed

Categorically, this ability is relatively common in varying degrees. Hinata’s ability to produce kinetic energy, however, far exceeds most with the ability. While most with enhanced speed can match the pace of a car, train, or some other vehicle, Hinata is able to move with such a speed that he is barely visible to the normal eye.

Status: Registered

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _Mutant_

Ability: Healing

Healing abilities are very broad, but, in general, they are restricted to regeneration (self-healing). Hajime has a little more agency over his healing abilities than this, and actually excels in healing people other than himself. His healing powers are also quite advanced in that he is not only able to heal even life-threatening wounds, but also extremely delicate biological systems (like the brain).

Status: Registered

 

 **Kageyama Tobio** : _Mutant_

Ability: Telekinesis 

Telekinetic abilities are also relatively common, but vary in constraints. Telekinesis can be restrained to certain durations of use, speed of objects, number of objects, sizes of objects, weight of objects, material of objects, etc.

Occupation: NORM Operative

Status: Registered

 

 **Kozume Kenma** : _Mutant_

Ability: Technopathy/Technokinesis

Kenma’s powers, a subcategory of Telepathic/Telekinetic powers, make them an especially large threat to NORM security. They are able to control/hack into/ and psychologically syncronize with various forms of technology, including but not limited to: phones, gaming consoles, computers, televisions, cameras, vehicles, and most any other form of technology or machinery that use electrical energy. They can also acquire digital data from things like CDs and flashdrives by touch alone, essentially 'downloading' them. Given the wide range of their powers, plus an extremely high intelligence, Kenma’s powers make them nearly omnipresent, and an extremely valuable asset. 

Status: Registered

 

 ** Kuroo Tetsurou ** _ : _ _Mutant_

Ability: Shadow/Darkness Manipulation

Kuroo’s powers are distinctly unique. He is able to manipulate darkness and shadows into shapes, and into tangible weapons and beings that he can control. Additionally, he is able to manipulate the degree of darkness where shadows are present. For example, being able to make an isolated location so dark that natural light is unable to overcome it. The nature of his powers, however, mean that they are limited by the time of day and the degree of brightness.

Status: Registered

 

 ** Kyoutani Kentarou: ** _Mutant_

Ability: Shapeshifting

Kyoutani is able to shapeshift into several animals, most easily mammals, but he prefers his dog form above all the rest. Shifting, however, is not as quick as he would like. It can take several minutes depending on what he’s shifting into. Because of this, he prefers to remain in one state for extended periods of time.

Occupation: NORM Operative

Status: Registered

 

 **Michimiya Yui:** _Non-Mutant_

Make no mistake. She may not have powers, but she is far from ordinary, and even further from helpless.

 

 ** Nishinoya Yuu: ** _Mutant_

Ability: Teleportation

Due to its nature, mutants who can teleport to any degree generally cannot do it for very long distances without consequences, if at all. Nishinoya is able to teleport himself quite far, but it completely drains his energy when he does. This ability is very useful for espionage.

Status: Unregistered

 

 ** Oikawa Tooru: ** _Mutant_

Ability: Psychometry/Clairsentience

This ability allows the user to obtain information on a person or object via touch. Users of this ability vary vastly in the type, the depth, the acquisition, the limitations, and the retention of information able to be gathered from a given person or object. For example, some clairsentients may be able to know an inanimate object’s history down to its pre-manufactured state, while others might only be able to acquire olfactory, pictorial, or auditory memories from an object or person. Like other psychic abilities, clairsentients cannot penetrate the minds of those using Psychic Shielding.

  
Status: Registered

 

 **Sawamura Daichi:** _Mutant_

Ability: Ergokinesis/Energy Manipulation

His ability allows him to both make both his own energy and surrounding energy tangible for his own purposes, whether they be offensive or defensive. Additionally, he is able to sense the energy of people to a certain radius, though it becomes more difficult to distinguish individuals the further out he reaches.

Status: Unregistered

 

 **Shimizu Kiyoko:**  ??? _  
_

 

 **Sugawara Koushi:** _Mutant_

Abilities: Empathy and Emotional Manipulation

Suga’s powers allow him to sense both the emotions and the physical perceptions of others, as well as manipulate them. This means that he can both feel your emotions and force his own upon you, or change them entirely. However, this is not limited to emotions, but to physical pain, pleasure, and sensory perceptions limited to touch (as in, he cannot smell what you smell, but he can feel if you’re cold). His powers, despite how they may seem, actually have little to do with the central nervous system, but instead the endocrine and peripheral nervous system. As such, his powers are not psychic, and are not affected by those with Psychic Shielding capabilities.

Status: Unregistered

 

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:**   _Mutant_

Ability: Pyrokinesis

He’s a hothead, who can play with fire without getting burned. He has the ability of generating fire from his body. His skin is invulnerable to fire, but his hair is not. There’s a reason he’s bald.

Status: Registered

 

 **Tsukishima Kei:** _Mutant_

Ability: ???

 

 ** Yachi Hitoka: ** _Mutant_

Abilities: Phasing and Invisibility

Hitoka is able to either make her body invisible, as well as things touching her skin like clothing, and to phase through objects. She is not able to use both of these powers at the same time, and phasing through organic material (especially people and animals) requires more energy. She is able to extend her invisibility on others, but again, this requires more energy.

Status: Unregistered

 

 ** Yahaba Shigeru: ** _Mutant_

Ability: Telepathy

This is a common set of abilities, with restrictions centering around the number, and distance of people. Yahaba is a squadron leader because he so-happens to be able to telepathically communicate with a multitude of people at one time over substantial distances. Like other psychic abilities, however, he cannot sense the minds of those using Psychic Shielding.

Occupation: NORM Operative, Captain

Status: Registered

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as promised, here's the list of the characters we have so far and their powers! You will notice that I included characters whose powers I have not fully explained in-story. As such, I have only explained as much about their powers as I have revealed/hinted at in the story thus-far. As the story progresses, I will make modifications to their descriptions, as well as their Registered vs Unregistered Statuses. 
> 
> Please, let me know if you see anything that's off, or if I've missed any characters!


End file.
